Masaru Michi
History MJW and Early Career The First PWEC Champion Masaru Michi then faced the finalists in a fatal four-way, successfully defeating Eric Cole, Killa Rey, and Dan Lucas in the main event of Slampocalypse 2016. Michi went on to defend his new title successfully on episodes of Beatdown and at the New Year Knockout Pay-Per-View event, defending the title against Dan Lucas. Mike Bronson was to be Michi's next challenger, facing him at Hardcore Havoc in a Steel Cage Match. Bronson won the belt, but numerous sources pointed out that Bronson was the nephew of one of the company owners, Eddie Cash, who subsequently left the company after it became apparent that this was not the intended finish of the match, and that management had screwed Michi out of the World Championship. Michi held the belt for 119 days. Post-Championship Reign and Retirement The now former-champion faced Maximum Overkill, a fellow Japanese wrestler, in a brutal No-DQ deathmatch Salt in the Wounds 2017. Michi went on to become more outwardly villainous- Eventually turning his anger from losing to Bronson to the new PWEC World Champion, the high-flying Psychadelic Saviour, LSD. Michi faced LSD at Trouble in Paradise, in a Title vs. Career match, losing to LSD and retiring from in-ring competition. Return to in-ring competition Michi returned to PWEC almost a year later on Beatdown, coming out of his retirement and laying down the gauntlet to then-Unlimited Champion Eric Cole. He would challenge Eric's newfound Japanese strong-style abilities in the most taxing stipulation of all: A Steel Cage Match at There Will Be Blood. The first to exit the cage would be crowned Unlimited Champion, as the aces of two companies came to a head in their first meeting since Slampocalypse 1. It was to be the first time the Unlimited Title main-evented a pay-per-view, and it would be the Indescribable One, Versus the Inevitable One. Both men left everything in the cage, with Michi leaving Cole bloodied and wounded from numerous strikes and impacts with the steel cage. High-flying puroresu met southern brawling style, Japan clashed with America, and Old fought new until eventually, Michi was left lying on the floor as Cole climbed out of the cage to secure the win. Immediately after the Match, Knockout Contract-holder LSD cashed in, initiating a match between Cole and LSD. Confronted with the man who retired him as he exited the ring, LSD delivered an ''Acid Drop ''to LSD as Cole argued with the referee, demanding medical attention. The referee started the match nevertheless, allowing a bloodied and injured Cole to pick up a quick victory. Michi would later go on to compete in the Davey Reynolds Memorial Cup 2018, defeating fellow PWEC perennial Jack Brady in the first round. He would go on to face the man that screwed him out of his title, then-Champion and eventual Cup winner Mike Bronson, in the semi-finals in a losing attempt. Masaru Michi Resurgent Michi once again faced his old bane LSD at Slampocalypse 3. The two former world champions would meet one final time: If LSD lost, he would be knocked down to developmental wrestling. If Michi were to lose, he would retire permanently from in-ring competition, anywhere in the world. LSD came to the ring masked in a fearsome angular white mask, and a stained labcoat, ready to put away the old man that had stood in his way for years. In a hot opening classic, the two high flyers met for one final war in the squared circle, with Masaru Michi picking up a decisive victory at the grandest stage of them all, where he won the very first PWEC World Championship 2 years prior. Moveset * Standing Moonsault * Several Moonsault variations * Hurricanrana variants Titles Held * PWEC World Championship (1, Inaugural champion) Entrance Theme(s) * ''Through the Fire and Flames (''2016-Present, PWEC) Category:Wrestler Category:Active